I know who you are
by Bonnie Danl'Ciel
Summary: Un petit OS composé sur un coup de tête... John et Sherlock... l'infini est atteignable.


**Petit OS sans prétention... ou très prétentieux, dépend du point de vue. Ecrit sous le coup, pas relu ni corrigé par une tierce personne, donc si possible lourdingue ou... je sais pas.**

**Je tiens à préciser que ce récit est une fiction. C'est à dire que 99% des données ne sont que pure invention. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, quant à l'histoire je ne touche rien dessus.**

**Bonne Lecture, _BA._**

* * *

Je le savais, Sherlock. Que ça n'allait pas durer. Que John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ne se compléteraient pas indéfiniment. Mais je n'ai rien dis, tu parles. Tu m'aurais contredis immédiatement, en pensant que je voulais te quitter...

J'ai toujours été pessimiste quant à la durée de mes relations, je ne crois pas au long terme. L'amour éternel, l'amitié jusqu'à la mort... les gens qui y croient me font bien rire. Rien n'est permanent. Pas même nous.

Enfin, les gens y croient... et toi. Peut-être pas consciemment, peut-être pas pour toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi (et à qui tu tiens, quoi que tu dises, Sherlock), mais tu as une envie d'y croire des plus... naïves. Quel comble pour un génie tel que toi ! Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as toujours eu peur que je m'en aille. Ne dis pas le contraire, Sherlock, ne me mens pas tu n'as pas le droit.

Tu y croyais jusqu'au jour où.

Où je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Où j'ai ris trop bêtement, ou pas assez vite. Où mes remarques et mes décisions nous ont irrémédiablement conduit à un échec. Un échec. Quel échec ?

Nous – tu, je l'avoue – résolvons toute nos affaires. Donc aucun rapport avec le travail. Mais quoi ? Peut-être ai-je quémandé des gâteaux à Miss Hudson, ai-je refusé une énième fois de sortir de l'appartement pour une longue course poursuite, sous le prétexte que je devais travailler... alors que nous savions tous les deux que je ne recherchais que tranquillité d'esprit auprès de la télévision. J'ai sûrement été une être humain banal une fois de trop. Avec mes petite faiblesse, mes kilo en trop, ma mémoire dans la norme et mon sens de l'acuité bien au dessous du tiens.

Tu me l'a toujours dit, Sherlock. Que je n'étais que faiblement au dessus de la moyenne des autres personnes vivant sur Terre. A peine assez pour être supportable par ton intellect des plus brillants. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il fallait prendre tes piques pour des compliments. Une lueur de je ne sais quoi s'allumait dans ton regard... de l'affection ?

J'ai compris bien plus tard que c'était encore plus puissant que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. J'ai compris avant toi. Je te connais, Sherlock. Je sais qui tu es. J'ai toujours su qui étaient les gens au premier coup d'œil. Oh, peut être pas leur métier, leurs amants... toi, tu sais comment et pourquoi les êtres humains sont ce qu'ils sont. Moi j'assimile leur personnalité, leurs sentiments. Comme une éponge, je suis une éponge Sherlock. Qui n'a toujours été bonne qu'à ramasser les pelures de sentiments émanant de toi, pour te les montrer et te prouver que tu es capable d'en produire. Des sentiments. Des émotions. Ce que tu rejettes et que tu menottes au plus profond de toi, comme une tare, comme une honte. Ce qui nous a réunis. Ce qui nous a éloignés.

Je ne changerai pas, Sherlock. Ce que je ressens pour toi... mon Dieu, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir pour un homme ! Mais quel homme...

J'ai aimé beaucoup de femmes. Des grandes, des petites, des blondes des brunes, des plus jeunes que moi ou plus vieilles que moi ou du même âge aussi, talons hauts, bérets foulards, chemisiers, jeans taille basse sous vêtement cotons soie lin laine pulls chaussettes gros seins pas de seins un soir ou deux. Ou plus. Ma plus longue relation a duré 3 ans. En 3 ans, je ne me suis jamais leurré. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre quelque chose nous ferait prendre des chemins différents. J'ai aimé cette fille, comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma !

Comme toi. Comme toi et ta grande gueule, et tes foutus pommettes et ton manteau et ton fichu violon. Comme toi tu m'aimes. Ne me mens pas Sherlock, tu n'as pas le droit, souviens toi. Tu peux me reprocher ça mais ne me mens pas je t'en supplie.

Ça quoi ? Je le vois sur ton visage Sherlock, tu te demandes de quoi je parle. Ça quoi ? Ça, quand tu me parles. Ça, ça fait des jours que je le vois et que je me tais. Parce que j'ai beau être préparé depuis le début à cette séparation (quel mot étrange, nous ne somme pas un couple), ça fait mal. Un peu. Beaucoup. Mal.

Je suis le docteur John Hamish Watson et je suis le colocataire du détective consultant Sherlock Holmes. Quel privilège. Il faut que j'en ai du courage, pour survivre et même apprécier cette situation. Il faut que Sherlock Holmes en ai du courage et de la patience, pour apprécier la compagnie presque permanente d'un homme commun. Il faut que John Hamish Watson ai de grandes qualités pour ne pas ennuyer le grand Sherlock Holmes, génie sociopathe de son état. Si John Watson avait été ennuyeux, Sherlock Holmes le lui aurait fait savoir depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, quand John Hamish Watson fut ennuyeux aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes, celui ci le lui dit tout de suite.

Et ça fit mal à John Watson. Parce qu'il le savait. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour ça se terminerait. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour il ennuierait Sherlock Holmes, comme tout misérable petit être banal qu'il était. Ça fit mal, très mal à John Watson.

Mais il tint bon.

Parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il avait fini sa mission.

Il avait terminé sa mission avant d'ennuyer Sherlock Holmes, alors même si il avait mal, John Watson était quand même heureux.

Heureux de savoir, qu'il avait prouvé à Sherlock Holmes Le Grand que lui aussi pouvait tomber amoureux.

Prouvé à Sherlock Holmes que quelqu'un pouvait aussi tomber amoureux de lui.

Son rôle étant joué, John Watson pouvait souffrir en silence.

* * *

**So...**

**Reviews ? Tiou plaît...**

_**BA.**_


End file.
